The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea impatiens, botanically known as Impatiens×hybrida (hort), and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘SAKIMP014’. ‘SAKIMP014’ originated from an interspecific hybridization between the female parent ‘NG-01 WD’, an unpatented proprietary white flowered Impatiens plant and the male parent ‘EL-1A-2’, an unpatented proprietary lilac flowered Impatiens plant, in Misato, Japan.
In February 2002, the female parent line ‘NG-01WD’ and male parent line ‘EL-1A-2’ were crossed and a population of F1 plants was created. The F1 plants were evaluated in Misato, Japan in an open field trial. The criteria for plant selection included flower quality, strong root system and compact plant growth habit. At the completion of the trial, one single-plant selection was made based on the above criteria and vegetatively propagated. From May to August 2005, the selection was evaluated in an open field in Misato, Japan. Shoot-tip cuttings of the variety were then shipped to Salinas, Calif. where the plants were regenerated and reevaluated for stability of traits. The selection subsequently was named ‘SAKIMP014’ and found to have its unique characteristics reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.